Out Of The Ordinary?
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Warbler practice is interrupted when two Warblers are found to be missing. But what does Brittana have to do with it? Season 2 Filler/Rewrite; Can Klaine and The Warblers solve the mystery of the missing uniforms?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Surprise, Surprise:)

* * *

**A/N:**

WARNING!

My writing is really weird these days.

So … possibly none of what you are about to read will make any sense. Gosh, do I hope you can disagree and, whatever your personal judgement, most of all enjoy this.

* * *

**Out Of The Ordinary? **

It is the first weekend after 'The Night of Neglect'.

The Warblers are in midst of preparations for their next charitable performance. And so it is a weekend filled with rehearsals, time, Kurt and Blaine would otherwise spend alone, together, in one of their dorm rooms, exploring minds … and more; exploring what it can mean to love someone, because although neither has said it yet, they both, for themselves, know they do, love the other.

For most of the rehearsals the council has agreed to allow informal attire, so no uniforms required, but earlier at lunch today Wes had announced the council's decision to do several runs in uniform this afternoon. And so now, two hours later, The Warblers are standing in full dress and full formation in their practice room, well, almost full formation.

"Thad, would you go have a look where Jeff and Trent are?"Wes asks after the first run through without them. "It just does not sound right without them here. Why are they late anyway?" he inquires calmly into the round, … but all he is met with are shrugs.

Thad is about to head out the door when Wes says, "Okay, from the top."

The boys start the opening chords, but the sound dies away as soon as Thad opens the door and steps … aside, two figures, decidedly _out_ of uniform, stepping into the room in the next moment.

Thad is still standing there just gapping at them as he pushes the door shut again, the rest of the Warblers all sporting similar expressions until Blaine finally asks, "What happened to you two?"

Because here they are, Jeff and Trent, dripping wet and out of uniform, and not in much else either, Jeff only wearing boxers, Trent in a white undershirt and boxers of his own.

"I have never seen anything like it," Trent says in a flat voice, eyes still wide.

"Not possible," Jeff adds, both of them staring more off into space than anywhere else.

Trent finally comes to a little more, "We were on our way back here, when we thought we saw something. Something …."

"… not possible," Jeff adds once more.

"I know! Right?" Trent nods several times.

"Yeah," Jeff agrees.

"Guys! Try and make sense, please, to the rest of us too?" Nick says, softly, worry in his eyes.

"Sorry," Trent mumbles.

"Yeah," Jeff agrees, almost instantly echoed by Trent.

"Yeah."

"You were out by the lake?" Blaine asks, guessing from their drenched appearance. Receiving only hesitant nods he turns to Wes, "I think we should go look ourselves."

"Maybe Blaine is right," Wes states quickly to the whole group. "I mean, I hate for us to stop practice, but, under these circumstances."

So the Warblers set out to see for themselves what all of this is about. Nick taking Jeff's hand, and Jeff intuitively taking Trent's, the two of them are washed out of the room with the rest of the Warblers.

"So where exactly did you see … whatever you saw?" Wes asks, not willing to stumble around blindly for the rest of the practice time. "I mean," shrugging off his Blazer and offering it to Trent, Jeff already wearing Nick's, "… your uniforms, how … where did you lose them?"

"We did not exactly _lose _them," Jeff whispers, and Nick only more concerned now squeezes his hand tighter.

Trent swallows before he adds, "We were both early for afternoon practice, so we went for a walk by the lake to catch some fresh air after all of yesterday too already inside our practice room. That was when we saw it!"

The group is just rushing past two boys in Dalton uniforms, making out against the wall, a sight not totally common, but heard of at Dalton, especially at the weekends, with less teachers around to reprimand, so no one pays much attention, all in thoughts when Kurt asks,"It?" clearly worried, maybe even a little scared.

Blaine reaches over, takes his boyfriend's hand, and smiles at him, as they keep walking placing a kiss to Kurt's temple, "We'll figure this out."

But Kurt stops dead a second later, hearing Trent attempting to explain, "It was a cat in a pirate costume, out on the lake, on a little raft. It looked so terrified so we took our clothes off and got into the water, trying to save it. But by the time we reached the spot …," Trent stops shaking his head.

"There was nothing there, it was gone," Jeff continues, "and when we got back out, so were our clothes."

Kurt is still standing rooted to the spot, Blaine by his side, as the Warblers keep moving down the long hallway.

Kurt turns around to really look this time at the two boys kissing. Blaine is looking at Kurt - staring at the two still making out – with an amused smile, "You know we can do more than watch others. Kurt."

"Yeah, um, I know," Kurt stammers, blushing, this is all still so new to him, but also "… that's not it."

Before Blaine can say a single word more Kurt is right there, pulling the beanie off the guy's head, who is pressing the other with his full body into the wall while making out. Long dark hair falls over the guy's shoulders, "Santana?"

"Great," Santana snaps, rolling her eyes – the sound of a female voice in these walls instantly drawing the attention of the other Warblers as well, not that she is thrown off by that. "What now? Are you going to drag us off to your precious principal so he can bust our none existent balls for showing some lady love, like I know Figgins would undoubtedly do at McKinley! Well, tough break, there is nothing he can do, we don't even go here."

Kurt only really takes in half of Santana's rant, but he gets the point, despite after about two words, having been almost knocked off his feat by the blond girl in, by the looks of it, Trent's uniform, and a beanie of her own, throwing herself into his arms, with an excited squeal of "Kurt!"

"Why are you two here?" Kurt asks once Santana grows quiet.

"I wanted to dress like a dolphin too," Brittany says, beaming brightly, "Because Santana and I, we are dolphins too now, together, well, I might be a dolark, but anyway, Lord Tubbington insisted he wanted to help us. He loves dressing up as a pirate, so he said he could help. I was skeptical at first, but he helped us get these dolphin clothes by tricking two other dolphins into a swim. They must have seen his raft and wanted to play with it."

Kurt turns around when Brittany returns into Santana's arms a moment later, thinking nothing more than 'The usual madness.'

Now he kind of wishes he had not turned around at all, because apart from Blaine who has apparently been grinning like a fool at the scene all this time, having met the girls before, the rest of the Warblers stand there eyes and mouths wide, and Kurt feels somewhat intimidated by the thought alone of how much explaining this will take. 'Well, why not start with the simple stuff.' "Guys, these are my friends, Brittany and Santana, you might remember them from our competitions."

"But they are girls!" Thad pipes up. "In our uniforms! Why …?"

'So much for simple,' Kurt exchanges a look with Blaine, Blaine seeming to reply, 'Well, they are, … girls. You know that alone is like having an alien species around here.'

Then Blaine pulls Kurt in for a hug and a kiss because, gosh does he look like he needs those right now, Kurt breaking into a grin against Blaine's lips after a second, that Blaine aptly reads and answers with another quick peg to Kurt's lips, 'I am happy for them too.'

* * *

A/N: I have always wanted a very different coming out story for Brittana, one preferably involving Klaine and the Warblers, were no one is too hung up on the obvious. So here you have it :)

This is origianlly part of** Between Friends **, but since this got so long I decided to post it as separate story as well. I hope you liked it:) If you did, maybe check out my other Between Friends stories, and those of my fellow writers in that project, they are amazing writers! Thank you for reading, hearing your thoughts on this would be wicked!


End file.
